Final Fantasy VII : The Story
by Lady Hime
Summary: This is a fic about the whole Final Fantasy VII series. It will be in chronological order, except for Before, After Crisis and Last Order, which I am lacking in info at the moment. On indefinite hiatus.


**A/N: (**_**Author's Note**_**) Cloud's choices in this fic are purely based on the choices I made with him in the game.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strife Mercenary Service**

"How beautiful," mused Aerith. She crouched down next to the metal scrap wall while setting her basket of flowers down next to her. Her soft hands reached out to tickle the small, miniscule glowing green orbs floating in the air as if they were dancing. Several danced around Aerith, illuminating her smooth complexion. To her, the small orbs emitted small cries, like little children. She smiled and gathered her flower basket, standing back up.

"Back to work.." Aerith neatly arranged her flowers in the basket and walked out into the busy street of the slums of Midgar; armed with a gentle smile to face the hardships ahead. Bright neon signs and advertisements were scattered around the perimeter of the slums; cars zoomed by on the dirty, unrepaired roads; and the citizens went about their business.

In another part of Midgar, an arriving train sped into the Sector 1 station. Several guards stood ready to observe any suspicious activities. As soon as the train stopped, five people quickly emerged from the doors to subdue the guards. One of them was a man in his younger 20's, sporting naturally spiked blonde hair and part of a SOLDIER uniform. He carried a wide and long sword on his back, appearing to be impossibly large for someone of his size to carry around. The other was a large, muscular black man in his mid 30's whose right arm was replaced with a machine gun, wearing a black jacket with sleeves ripped; grey tanktop, baggy green pants, and large dark brown boots. The other three; two boys and a girl; had an appearance similar to young kids and had a red sash tied around their heads. One boy had a chubby appearance with a yellow shirt and blue pants. The other was a thin boy wearing a green tanktop and dark green pants. The girl had a tight blue shirt with a silver chestplate over it, with dark tan pants.

They ran ahead past the subdued guards, waving and signaling for the blonde-haired man to follow. However, the blonde was confronted by two more guards. It didn't take more than a few seconds for him to subdue the guards himself with his large sword, and went after the others.

The group went deeper into the area, the large black man breaking off from the group running somewhere else. The others finally approaching a large metal gate leading into one of Shinra's Mako reactors residing there. It was easily recognizable with a large white '1' painted on its surface. The girl started punching numbers into an electronic pad next to the gate. While she was at work, one of the boys paused and looked at the newcoming blonde-haired man. "So, you're an Ex-SOLDIER, eh? What's your name?" He asked.

"Cloud."

The mere mention of SOLDIER was enough to rouse a bit of doubt and distrust among the girl.

"An Ex-SOLDIER?" she questioned, "Working with us, AVALANCHE? Aren't they the enemy?" Cloud just stared with an annoyed expression. "Well it's not everyday we work with someone like you."

One of the boys was quick to defend Cloud. "No Jessie, the guy USED TO be in SOLDIER. He's one of us now." Crossing his arms, he smirked at Cloud. "I'm Biggs, by the way." He pointed to the other boy, "This here's Wedge," pointing to the girl, "And this is Jessie."

Cloud's patience was wearing thin with the stalling, and it was evident with the annoyance in his tone. "I don't care what your names are. Let's get this over with."

The large black man ran towards the group, shaking his large mechanical gun arm at them in anger. "What the hell y'all doin'? I told y'all not to move in one big damn group!" He sighed and shook his head in irritation. "Awright, we all gonna meet at the bridge in front of the North Mako Reactor, got it?" The trio shook their heads. "Aye sir!"

The gate finally opened and the three went ahead, leaving Cloud and the black man. He was the one to hire Cloud for their operations, as well as being the leader of the AVALANCHE organization. Like the others, he felt a sense of distrust for the Ex-SOLDIER, but his skills were reputable and he was low on gil to hire anymore mercenaries. Yet he was reluctant to let Cloud ruin their important mission. "Awright Cloud, I'm Barret. You gonna do as I say if you wanna get paid! Now let's go!" He waved his arm for him to follow, and the two ran to follow the trio ahead.

The group followed up to the bridge, where there was an intersection. Wedge ran ahead to the second path, while everyone else went to the first path leading inside the North Mako Reactor. It was Biggs' turn to decipher the code on the next gate. "So Cloud," Barret asked, "This your first time here in a reactor?" Cloud found himself scoffing. "I used to work for Shinra, so no."

Barret ignored him and went on. "The planet's full of Mako energy and everyone 'round here uses it every day. It's the life blood of the planet. And these reactors made by Shinra keep suckin' the life outta the planet!"

"I'm not doing this for a boring lecture. Hurry it up." Cloud was feeling more tense by the second and growing tired of the stalling. Barret shook his arm in anger at the arrogant blonde. Biggs finally deciphered the code, and the gate slid open.

Barret decided here and now Cloud had to be looked after to make sure he didn't do anything foolish. "That's it, you're coming with me! C'mon!"

Cloud found himself shoved forward forcefully by Barret's hulk; obviously he wanted to get things done fast. Cloud scowled and ran along, deciding to ignore the brute's behavior. He was doing a job after all. The others headed to the next gate, where Jessie began deciphering the code. It took no more than a few seconds and number punches before the gate slid open. She quickly deciphered another code to a door, opening to reveal an elevator. Cloud and Barret went inside while Biggs and Wedge broke off to another location, and Jessie instructed Cloud to press a button to activate the elevator. While it was moving, Barret took the time to lecture to Cloud more. "Soon 'nuff the reactors'll drain out all the life on the planet, then that'll be that." Cloud couldn't help but chuckle and shrug to Barret. "I don't care, it's not my problem."

"The planet's dyin'! You don't give two shits 'bout that?" Again Cloud shook his head and crossed his arms. "The only thing I care about is getting this job done before we get busted by security and the mecha guards." Barret shook his arm in anger and turned away, finally giving up to convince the man about the planet's situation.

The elevator finally stopped and the trio rushed out. They were all now near the core of the reactor. The group ran down flights of stairs before entering the reactor itself. Jessie stayed to keep watch of things, and signaled for Cloud and Barret to advance. They navigated their way through many ladders, small bridges, and pipes before going across a long bridge leading to the core of the reactor.

Barret approached the fine mechanical parts of the core, grinning as he anticipated to blow up the place. "Once we blow this place, it ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk. Cloud, you set the bomb."

"What? Shouldn't you do it?"

"Bah, jus' do it! I'm still watchin' ya so you don't pull nothin'."

"Fine, be my guest." Cloud approached the core, then paused as a sudden searing pain went across his head.

_"Watch out! This isn't just a reactor!"_

"Augh..What was that.." Cloud rubbed his head, wondering where the voices came from.

"Huh? What was what? Hurry it up Cloud!" Barret shouted, losing patience.

"Yeah, sorry." Cloud just shook his head and attached the bomb to one of the pipes, setting the detonation time to 10 minutes. At the same time, the sirens wailed throughout the area, starting to alert security to the place. "That should be enough time for us to get out."

"What? Fine. Let's get tha' hell outta here!" Barret ran ahead before stopping suddenly in front of Cloud. There was a strange rumble under their feet on the ground. Quickly, Barret readied his mechanical gun arm. A large red robot mecha resembling a scorpion emerged from the other side of the bridge. It had a pair of clawed arms and a long metal tail with a sharp spike. It quickly crawled over to the pair once it noticed the intruders. Cloud rushed ahead of Barret holding him back, and readying his sword.

"It's a Guard Scorpion, watch out!"

The two barely dodged one of its striking claws, digging into the metal floor. Barret started shooting away at the robot monstrosity, while Cloud kept his distance and tried to think of a plan.

"Right.. They're weak to electricity.."

The Lightning materia lodged in his Buster Sword started to glow brightly, activating. Its energy surged through the blade and into Cloud's body. He ran forward and leapt on top of the scorpion mecha and plunged an arm on its metal surface. "Bolt!"

Massive bolts of electricity surged through the mecha from Cloud's arm, disorienting it for a few moments before it raised its metal tail up to strike Cloud. He jumped off the mecha before the tail could strike, temporarily disfunctioning thanks to his Bolt spell.

But the mecha quickly shook off the electricity, and readied its metal claws as it stood its ground. Barret kept firing bullets from his gun arm, while Cloud kept slashing at it with his sword with some Bolt spells combined.

Nevertheless, the mecha was biding its time scanning the pair in its computer interface. It calculated the exact movements of their bodies and the timing of their attacks. Cloud noticed that the mecha raised its tail, pointing towards Barret. His eyes widened and he shouted to Barret, "Careful while it's tail is up! Don't attack it!"

"Shut up!" Barret wasn't in the mood for teamwork, and continued to shoot at the mecha. Cloud's advice would prove true as the mecha then shot out a bright purple laser from its tail, striking Barret and Cloud quickly to the ground.

"Ugh, I told you not to attack it.. Wait until its tail goes down."

Barret grunted in frustration as he got up, ignoring Cloud's words once more as he wanted to finish it off quickly. As he fired more bullets at the mecha, it again fired its tail laser, striking Barret and Cloud once more. Cloud was finally pushed to his limit from his injuries, and he quickly readied his sword. Energy surged through the blade, as Cloud performed his Limit.

"Braver!"

Cloud leapt in the air towards the mecha, slashing down with all his might. The blade managed to cut the mecha completely in half, leaving behind a trail of fire on the metal. The mecha instantly exploded; dealt with. Cloud ran over to Barret, helping the brute stand. "Come on, let's get outta here!" Time was ticking, 7 minutes on the clock. The pair ran across the bridge they came in from and leapt their way up the pipes and ladders. Various security mechas attacked them on the way, but were quickly subdued by Cloud's Bolt.

On their way, they discovered Jessie with her leg stuck in a hole in the bridge. "Help, guys!" Cloud quickly rushed over and helped dislodge her leg. 4 minutes left.

"Thanks!" She ran past Cloud and Barret, leading the way up the flight of stairs and inside the elevator. 2 minutes left.

They made their way to the main bridge where Wedge still remained, urging the group to go through the exit gates which he opened. Right once they got out, the bomb had detonated and the reactor exploded. In moments, the reactor was a heap of rubble.

The group was huddled inside a tunnel leading to the exit, with loads of rubble surrounding them. Jessie and Wedge scanned the area with their equipment and set another bomb in the process while everyone else waited. "At least the planet will last longer now," said Biggs. Barret stood there deep in thought, speechless.

Once Jessie and Wedge were done, they stood and backed up. "Ok! Everyone get back!" shouted Jessie. The group ran back to the end of the tunnel where there was another opening out. The bomb detonated, and the tunnel erupted in flames. The group made it out luckily in time, where Barret immediately commanded the group.

"Alright, let's go! Rendezvous at th' Sector 8 station! Remember to split up like I told y'all and get on the train!"

With that, Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge split and ran off in different directions. Barret himself started to go before Cloud stopped him. "H-Hey! What about my-"

Barret turned around and shoved Cloud off, obviously not in the mood to deal with money matters. "If it's about th' pay, save it 'till we're back at the hideout!" With that, he ran up some stairs and dissapeared. Cloud had no choice but to follow Barret into the slums of Sector 7.

"Oh!" Aerith fell to the ground, knocked over by one of the Shinra troops in the area; scrambling around to find the intruders that blew up the reactor. She stood back up, dusting off her pink dress, then noticing a young blonde-haired man running past her. She let out a soft, subtle gasp at his appearance. His outfit was reminiscent of SOLDIER outfits, and of Zack. "Excuse me!" Aerith called after the man.

Cloud stopped in his tracks to a woman calling after him. He turned around and walked towards Aerith. _She looks beautiful. What's she doing in the slums like this?_ "Yes?"

Aerith almost went speechless looking at the man's face in full detail. _He does resemble him.._ Snapping back to reality, she looked around her. "Do you know what happened?"

Not wanting to worry the woman, Cloud tried to reassure her. "It's nothing. Listen.." His vision trailed off to stare at the basket of flowers Aerith was carrying with her. "Don't see many flowers around here.." He said, grinning. _It is rare to see flowers around here..Where could she be raising them?_

"Oh, these?" Aerith happily pointed to the basket. _He likes the flowers too.._ "They're only a gil each, would you like one?"

"Sure." Cloud handed a gil to the woman, who in turn picked out the most beautiful flower in the basket and handed it to him. "Thank you! Here you are, treat it with care!"

Cloud stared at the flower in his hand for a second, before putting it away. "I should go, and you should too. It might not be safe around here."

Aerith shook her head and smiled. "It's alright! I'll be fine, but I'll get out of this area. Say, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking? My name's-" She was interrupted by the yelling of Shinra troops heading in their direction. "Hey, he's one of 'em! Get 'im!"

"I gotta run, bye!" Cloud waved before he turned and ran off down the streets, avoiding the troops. Aerith stood there, a bit saddened that she couldn't learn his name, but gathered herself and walked off. _I have a feeling we'll meet again.._

_Damn, I'm gonna be late for that train!_ Cloud ran down the streets, with the troops in hot pursuit. He turned at an intersection, where he was met with more troops. He turned to take another way, but it was again blocked by troops. "Damn.."

"That's as far as you go, AVALANCHE scum!" Said one of the troops as they advanced on Cloud.

"I have no time to deal with you guys!" Cloud looked behind him to see a train rolling by in the subway under him. Quickly, he jumped off on top of the train, dissapearing into another part of the subway.

In the storage compartment of the train, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, and Barret sat idly inside. "Cloud never came.." said Wedge. "What if he was killed.." wondered Biggs. Jessie interjected, "No way! He wouldn't get killed that easily." Barret slammed his fist on one of the crates nearby. "Damn it! If he gets his ass killed, that's his prob!" The group fell silent at Barret's anger.

"Uh, Barret," said Wedge, "What about our money?" Barret slammed his fist even harder on the crate, breaking it. Wedge quickly looked down, taking that as a sign of Barret's frustration. "Uh nothin'..Sorry." The group waited for a few more moments before they heard thumping on the top of the train. "What's that?" said Jessie. There were more thumping and she went over to the compartment door to open it. "It's Cloud!" He swung into the compartment, dusting himself off. "Cloud! You're still around!" exclaimed Wedge.

"Heh, looks like I'm a little late." Cloud grinned. Barret shook his fist at Cloud. "Ya damn right yer late! Ya come waltzin' in 'ere makin' a big scene!"

"It's no big deal, it's what I always do."

Barret was getting more angered, and started to scold Cloud. "Shit! Ya havin' everyone worried sick like that and ya don't give a shit 'bout no one but yerself!"

Cloud couldn't help but grin at the brute. "Hah, you were worried about me?"

"Wha? I'm takin' it outta yer pay, hot stuff! Now everyone, get up! We're movin' out, follow me!" Barret turned and opened the door to the next compartment, going ahead. "Wait, hold on!" called Jessie. "Don't forget about the ID Security check on the train! I prepared our fake IDs." After handing out everyone's respective IDs, Barret went out followed by Biggs and Wedge.

"Hey Cloud, you were great back there!" said Wedge.

"Heheh, Cloud! We'll do better next time, won't we?" said Biggs.

"Careful now, I'll shut this." Jessie went over to the compartment door and closed it. Looking at Cloud, she gasped a little.

"Oh Cloud! You're face is all black.. Let me get that." She pulled out a hankerchief and wiped several smudges on Cloud's face. "There you go! All better!" Cloud smiled at her as Jessie went over to the car door. "Oh, thanks for helping me back there! Meet you inside!" She went inside and he followed suit. The PA blared over the trains as they went in.

_"Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23 AM, Midgar Standard Time."_

Barret rushed in the car, raising his gun arm to intimidate the passengers. "Everyone out!" The passengers scrambled out of the car, frightened. Barret went and plopped himself on a car seat, sitting back. Biggs leaned next to a car door, while Jessie and Wedge were studying an electronic map of Midgar on the wall. Curious, Cloud walked over to Jessie. "What's this?"

Jessie turned to look at Cloud. "Ah this? Come and look at it with me." Cloud leaned in further to look at the map. "It's a map of the Midgar Rail System. See this? It's a whole complete model on the city of Midgar." She said, tapping on the screen.

"To scale, of course. A main support structure holds the plate up in the center, and there are other similar structures built in each section." Jessie faced Cloud and leaned in to whisper. "The No. 1 Reactor we destroyed is in the Northern section. There's also the No. 2 Reactor, No. 3, and so forth. There's 8 Reactors."

Jessie hit a button on the screen, then several red dors appeared. "See that? That's the route our train's taking. The path spirals around the main support structure. We're about to go into the center of it." Jessie looked back outside the train windows. "That reminds me, we're about to head into a checkpoint. Everyone get your IDs ready!"

A blinking red light flashed throughout the compartment, emitting a low siren. Everyone waited until the lights and siren stopped, then resumed their activities. "There, it's done now." She nodded at Cloud, and looked at the map again. Cloud whistled and went over to Barret, who was still sitting back on the car seats. He was busy gazing out the windows. "Lookit dat, jes' darkness out there." Cloud leaned forward, looking outside as well.

"Pretty unsettling scenery in a city like this."

"Huh? Never thought I'd hear that outta ya. Yer jes' full of surprises." Barret stood up and paced back and forth through the compartment, deep in thought. "The slums are jes' terrible, no one 'round here get to see the light of day."

"Then why don't they move up on the Plate?" asked Cloud.

"Dunno, maybe they too poor to do so or they jes' love their land, no matter how polluted it gets." Barret threw his arms up in uncertainty.

Cloud turned and looked out the window once more. "I know.. No one lives in the slums because they want to. Kinda like this train. Can't run anywhere except where the rails take it." The PA blared out, as the train began to slow down.

_"Now arriving at Sector 7, Train Graveyard. The time is now 12:23 AM, Midgar Standard Time. Have a nice day."_

The train was finally slowing down at a stop, right at their destination. The car door opened and everyone jumped out, gathering near the station. "All'ya listen! We've been successful in our mission. But don't go slackin' off now! Th' hard part's yet to come! Our next one's gonna be bigger than 'dis! Now, head back to the hideout, move it all yas!" Barret readied his gun arm and ran ahead.

The group arrived in a small town, where Barret headed up into the Seventh Heaven bar and fired his gun inside. Customers scrambled out in fear as the group made their way inside. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie immediately sat at a table and helped themselves to drinks. A young girl about 6 years old with short brown hair and a pink dress jumped down from sitting at a table running to Cloud thinking he was Barret.

"Papa!" She was then startled by Cloud's appearance, and shyly ran into a corner to hide. "Marlene!" A woman in her early 20's like Cloud, dressed in a white tanktop, short black skirt and suspenders, brown boots and gloves with armor came out from behind the bar counter and comforted the scared little girl. "Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?"

Marlene didn't respond, and the woman left her to greet Cloud. "Don't mind her, she's quite shy. So welcome home Cloud. Everything went well it seems."

"Hey Tifa. I brought you a little something from my trip." Cloud pulled out the flower he bought from Aerith before, handing it to the woman. "Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have." She sniffed the flower, admiring it. "Flowers..You never see them in the slums anymore. It's rare." Tifa turned around and looked at the bar. "I should fill the place with flowers." She lightly giggled and turned back to face Cloud. "So, got into any fights with Barret?"

"Nah." replied Cloud, grinning.

"Really? I'm surprised, you've grown up. You always used to get into fights at the drop of a hat."

Barret barged into the bar, arms outstretched to greet the little girl. "Papa! Welcome home!" Marlene rushed to Barret, who scooped up the girl onto his shoulder. "Hey Marlene! How's mah little girl?" He waved his arm for the others to come.

"Alright y'all get in 'ere! We gonna start the meeting!" He walked over to a pinball machine and pushed a hidden button, lowering himself into a room below. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie followed suit, jumping down into the hole. Tifa returned to her position as bartender behind the counter, cleaning a glass cup.

Cloud sighed and took a seat at the counter. "What can I get you today Cloud?" asked Tifa. "Just give me something strong." Tifa gathered some whiskey and poured a glass, setting it in front of Cloud.

"So, how was the mission? I hope you didn't do anything reckless.." said Tifa. Cloud took one huge gulp of his glass. "Don't be so worried Tifa, it was easy." Tifa bowed her head. "Ah, it should've been. You've been in SOLDIER after all." She looked towards the pinball machine and nodded to Cloud. "You should go down, and get your pay from Barret."

Cloud finished his drink and headed over to the pinball machine, pressing the button to go down. Jessie was busy on a computer, while Biggs and Wedge were discussing plans at a table. Marlene sat at some boxes nearby Barret, who was busy pummeling a punching bag. Once Cloud arrived, he stopped and looked at Cloud.

"Yo, Cloud! I wanna ask ya somethin'. Anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?" Cloud shook his head. "There were none. I'm positive. If there were any from SOLDIER fighting us, you guys wouldn't be standing here now."

Barret punched the bag next to him. "Don't go thinkin' yer so bad jes' 'cuz you were in SOLDIER. Sure you're pretty strong and th' rest of the SOLDIER bunch. But don't go forgettin' your skinny ass's workin' for AVALANCHE now! Don't be go cryin' back to Shinra."

That comment took offense to the Ex-SOLDIER. "Shinra? I'm done with 'em. But that doesn't mean I care about AVALANCHE either!" Cloud walked up to Barret, staring in his eyes dead on. "I'm going upstairs, and I wanna talk about my money."

Once Cloud arrived back upstairs, Tifa rushed to him, knowing what Cloud wanted to do. "Cloud! Please..Straighten things out with everyone. Join us. Join AVALANCHE."

Cloud shook his head and turned away. "No can do Tifa, sorry.."

"The Planet is dying Cloud. Surely but slowly. Someone has to do something to save it." pleaded Tifa.

Cloud turned back to Tifa and shrugged. "So? Let Barret and the others deal with it. It's got nothing to do with me."

Tifa was now enraged. "So..You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend?" Cloud paused and bowed his head down slightly. "I'm.. Sorry Tifa."

"And you.. You forgot the promise too.."

Cloud lifted his head back up, staring at Tifa. "..Promise?"

"So you **DID** forget.. Remember Cloud, the one we made seven years ago.."

Cloud bowed his head back in thought, trying to reminisce. _Nibelheim.. The well.._

"Yeah.. I asked you to come to the well. I thought you'd never come and I was getting cold."

_"Sorry I'm late! What did you want to talk to me about?"_

_"Tifa.. Come this spring, I'm leaving Nibelheim for Midgar."_

_"All the boys are leaving town.."_

_"But I'm gonna be different from all of them. I'm not just gonna find a job."_

_"What are you going to do then?"_

_"I'm going to join SOLDIER. I'll be the best around, just like the great Sephiroth!"_

_"Sephiroth.. SOLDIER.. Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"_

_"Yeah it'll be.. I probably won't be able to come back here for awhile."_

_"Will you be in the papers if you do well?"_

_"I'll make sure of it."_

_"So, make a promise for me, Cloud."_

_"What is it?"_

_"If you ever get really famous and I'm ever in a bind.. I want you to come save me, all right?"_

_"Wha?"_

_"Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to experience that at least once. Promise me!"_

_"..All right, I promise."_

"Do you remember now, our promise?" asked Tifa.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep our promise.."

"But you joined SOLDIER! Your childhood dream! You've got to keep your promise.."

"I had enough of this promise crap!" shouted Barret, who came back upstairs. "A promise is a promise, here!" He took out a small sack and tossed it at Cloud. "It's yer pay."

Cloud opened the sack and counted the gil inside. "1,500 gil? Don't make me laugh. I'll do the next mission for 3,000."

"What?" Barret shook his fist in anger. Tifa quickly calmed Barret down and tried to reassure him. "It's ok, it's ok.. We're really needing help, aren't we?"

"That money's for Marlene's schoolin'.. Damn it.."

Barret just glared at Cloud. "2,000! That's final!" With that, he jumped back downstairs in the room below.

"Thanks Cloud. You should get some rest for the second mission tomorrow." said Tifa. Cloud followed Barret downstairs, taking his place in a corner among some pipes, laying there.

_"If you ever get really famous and I'm ever in a bind.. I want you to come save me, all right?"_

Cloud's eyes started to close.

_"Whenever I'm in trouble.. hero.. come.. rescue.. want.. experience.. once.. promise.."_

He drifted off to sleep.


End file.
